Edward's First Father's Day
by Razzbaby
Summary: Edward's first Father's Day with Nessie and what she gifted the men in her family.


Edward's First Father's Day

Disclaimer and Author's notes: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. I do not own the characters, but I enjoy borrowing them from time to time. There are some details that may seem over the top, but its fiction… Just read and review and enjoy! Recent Father's Day got me thinking of what might have happened with a certain vampire family. Here's my thought on it.

Timeline: Post Breaking Dawn. Early June. This would be the first father's day after Renesmee's birth, so June of the same year as when the Volturi "visited" the Cullens'. I envision her to be comparable to 7 or maybe a small 8 years old though technically she isn't quite a year old from her birth. Any errors in her aging are mine. For this story, it is assumed that Bella and Edward didn't leave Forks after the Volturi left in January. It made sense to me that the family would stay put at least thru the spring. They probably didn't see many friends though as they had gone away to college. Bella's and Edward's high school friends are unaware of Nessie. The only people who know about Nessie is family including Charlie and Jacob. I purposely left out Renee because I was undecided as to whether or not she is aware of Nessie, though I am assuming at some point that information would have been shared with Renee, sooner rather than later.

Edward, Carlisle, Jazz and Emmett were just returning to the house from an early morning hunt to see a huge banner draped across the outside of the house. The banner read, 'Happy Father's Day, Grandfather's Day, Uncles' Day' in beautiful calligraphy with a multitude of colors. The house was decorated with all sorts of male themed decorations including balloons and garland. The men stopped short as they took in everything. Astonished didn't cover the emotions they all felt. Even Carlisle as the 'father' didn't really expect a display such as this. Jasper might have to start working overtime on that.

Bella and Nessie were in the front with Esme to Bella's right. Both Alice and Rosalie were off on either side with grins of their own as they watched their brothers, spouses and father look at the decorations. Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet, totally excited about the party. Alice had helped Nessie decorate the house for the party. In total Alice fashion, with a stage whisper, "We surprised them!" There was a loud clap of applause for the men.

Nessie looked at her dad and grandfather, "Happy Father's day!" She too was excited about this. Technically only nine months old, she looked like a 7 or 8 year old child. She was excited about the party for her father, grandfather and uncles. "Were you surprised? Did we surprise you?" She inquired with precise language skills that belied her age. Precocious didn't even begin to cover it.

Edward looked to his daughter and wife as they grinned, "Yes, you did baby! You did surprise me." He hugged her tightly and leaned in to kiss his wife. Then hugged his mother and sisters because he knew they helped his daughter do this. "In all my years, I never thought to have a father's day of my own. I quite enjoy this. How about you Dad, Jazz, Emmett, were you surprised?" Edward looked to his father and brothers seeing their reaction. He knew what they were thinking. They were all surprised, and feeling quite ebullient. In years past they always had done something in the way of celebrating Mother's and Father's day with their surrogate parents but this would be the first of many years where there was a child among them. Carlisle and the boys looked buoyant with the idea that they were celebrating a father's day with Nessie. It didn't lessen any of their feelings for Carlisle but enhanced the familial aspect that they had shared for previous years. They were family in every sense of the word. Since the men were still stunned not even Emmett had really uttered much, it was Nessie who brought them back into the conversation.

"I have surprises for you, but you have to come to my castle." Nessie looked expectantly at her family to follow. She took her father's and grandfather's hands in hers daintily, and led them down to her playhouse with Jazz and Emmett right behind. Her playhouse was so much more over the top. It was a dream castle like no other anywhere. It had been designed by Esme during the winter and recently built by Jazz, Emmett and Edward. It was a 2 story 3 room stone castle with a working drawbridge. There was a balcony that the princess could stand out on. Emmett wanted to put in a moat, but was quickly vetoed by both Carlisle and Esme. They knew that Emmett would have wanted to stock the moat with something live. Esme cleverly designed a flower garden of bright blue and green colors ringing the castle to give appearance of a moat. Of course the castle had medieval and renaissance costumes inside for the little princess to play dress up courtesy of her aunts. Alice wasn't about to let said opportunity pass without having outfits to play in while she was in her castle.

Bella and Esme walked side by side with Alice and Rosalie following behind them. Esme whispered to her daughter-in-law, "Edward will be surprised. Carlisle never looked so surprised in all the years." With help from family Nessie had been able to assemble special presents for the men in her life that she adored. Of course the feelings were returned multiplied. To say that she was the apple of her father's eye was merely an understatement. Her uncles and grandfather spoiled her as moreso than her father did. Even though she was quite cosseted, there was no doubt of the love and caring they shared in teaching and raising Nessie. She was well loved and responded and reciprocated that love back to her family. When they arrived at her castle, the drawbridge was down. She quickly ran into her castle to get the presents.

First she handed presents to both Jasper and Emmett. Jasper unwrapped the masculine covered paper off the package quickly to discover two books about the War of Northern Aggression. These were books he didn't have but had been meaning to add to his collection. If he could have blushed, he would have, Alice was sure. He was touched by his niece's thoughtfulness. Alice saw his love for Nessie and loved him even more for it.

"Thank you darlin'. These are very special, just like you." He bent down to give his niece a kiss on her cheek. His accent becoming stronger with the emotion he felt.

"You're welcome Uncle Jasper. You really like them?" She looked up with her chocolate brown eyes. "Auntie helped me out with them." The innocence in her expression made him want to cuddle her even more than she already was.

"Well how could I not like them? You both are special." With that he grabbed her, tickling her as her peals of laughter rang in the air. A rare smile graced his face with her laughter as he continued to tickle her. After awhile Nessie became limp from laughter and calmed down. Nessie had brought more sunshine into his life and for that Alice was appreciative.

Emmett opened his present next and discovered two new games for his Wii and Playstation. There a loud whoop of excitement. "Think you can beat me, Nessie? Thank you sweetheart! This is perfect!" Her uncle was a huge teddy bear as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "We'll have to have an inauguration of these new games tonight." After all Emmett was just a big playmate as far as Nessie was concerned.

Then she went back inside the castle to get another present. This one was for Carlisle, "Here is your present, Gran. I hope you like it." She handed over what looked like books too for Carlisle. He began unwrapping the presents which were indeed books. He looked at the titles. Both were rare books; a medical text from the late Renaissance period written by Moorish physician. He wondered how in the world they found that. The other book was filled with homilies written by Reverend Ainsley Cullen. That was even more of a mystery. These were notes written in his father's own handwriting, which her readily recognized. Carlisle was so touched that they could even find a copy of his father's sermons. He thought that they probably were long since buried or had crumbled into oblivion. The book was in remarkable shape considering that it was over 300 years old. The leather binding held up and the writing still clear though obviously in places blurred and schmooshed as well as some tearing, but it was amazing to hold it in his hands after all these years. He didn't know which he liked better, but he knew he would always keep these books with him wherever they travelled.

"Nessie this was so incredible. You and your helpers did a great job finding these 2 books. They both have incredible meaning for me. Thank you." He hugged his granddaughter and then Bella. Rose, Alice and Esme were looking over the presents that Nessie had assembled for each of her male relatives. Though each helped with someone specific they hadn't seen all of the presents.

"Daddy, your present is next. I made it just for you from memories you shared with me." She went back into her castle to get the last present. She carried out a painted canvass of the meadow. It was if Monet had painted the meadow. Everyone turned to look at the painting that Nessie had done. Whereas a seven year old might have had stick flowers and bright colors her painting definitely looked as if Claude Monet had painted this. The detail and colors of the meadow were vividly reproduced. Even the style was reminiscent of Monet. It was definitely a work of art.

"Oh baby, this is beautiful. I almost can feel the sun the day your Mom and I went up there the first time. It's incredible. Did you do this all by yourself?" Edward was amazed at his daughter's painting. It was a beautiful painting. He wasn't just being a proud father when he decided that this should be hanging in a museum, even though he know Bella would tease him about it later.

"Yes, when Gram and I were studying Art, I decided I wanted to paint this for you." The yellows, blues and violets of the wildflowers were so electric with the depth of their colors. The painting looked as if it should be hanging in a museum.

"Well I know where I'm going to hang this in the cottage. We'll put it on the wall opposite the window. We'll get this framed and hung today. Maybe your Gram can help, if I ask her nice." He winked at Esme. Esme looked at her oldest son and grinned. He had known she would do this.

"I think we can frame and matte that painting, Nessie. Let's go look in my workshop to see what will work best." Nessie took her grandmother's hand as she skipped along to Esme's workshop.

There was no angst or broody moment; Edward Cullen was happy with his life, wife and daughter, but perhaps not in that specific order. "Thank you Nessie that is a beautiful painting you did. Thanks Mom." It was truly a happy family gathering. Everyone truly was enjoying the moment, as Edward grabbed Bella in a hug. The family laughed and carried on.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett, "Em let's see what game she found for you. She picked out some good games for you. Maybe I'll have to play this one with you." Rosalie held up one of the games and began running towards the main house. Esme and Nessie veered off to go to Esme's workshop to look at frames and mattes for the painting.

Alice and Jasper was arm in arm with each other as they walked back to the house with Carlise, Edward and Bella bringing up the rear. Carlisle truly touched with his gifts from his granddaughter. He only had a few select items from his time as a human and of his father. The fact that a book of his father's homilies existed at all was amazing. That Bella and Nessie were able to find the book and get it was even more astounding. The medical book was extraordinary because of its origins.

"Are you and Edward going to go to Charlie's later?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Nessie picked out a new fishing cap and vest for him and I got him fly reel for fishing." No sooner had they arrived in the main house did they hear a car from the highway coming down the drive to the house. It was Charlie with Sue.

"I think Charlie had plans with to spend the day with Sue Clearwater, so they're coming here first on the way out to the reservation." Edward correctly "heard" the plans coming from the car as Charlie pulled up to the house. Carlisle went directly to the door to let Charlie and Sue into the house.

"Hi Dad." Bella had been behind Carlisle when they entered. "C'mon in. Happy Father's Day." She hugged her dad. It had been so frequent his visits that she no longer worried about being in his presence. "Nessie and I have something for you for father's day."

"Where is my granddaughter?" Charlie grinned. Sue stayed right beside him as they entered into the living room. Charlie was excited. He was so proud of Nessie. She was certainly growing that was for sure. When he realized how quickly she was growing, he taken Bella aside and asked her to make sure nothing was wrong with his granddaughter. Glad to know that she was just special but okay, he left his worries parked outside and came to enjoy all the precious moments he had with Nessie. Bella spoke loud enough for Esme and Nessie to hear out in the workshop, but Bella moved towards the back to have it appear that she was going to call her into the house.

"Grampa Charlie! Happy Father's day!" Nessie came skipping into the house followed by Esme. Nessie gave her other grandpa a hug and Sue Clearwater as well. "Gram was helping me with a picture I painted for Daddy. I have a present for you too. I'll get yours too Momma. Let me go upstairs."

"Thank you Nessie." She went upstairs to Edward's old room. A few minutes later she came down carrying a medium sized box and a sack with packages in it. "We were planning on coming over there this morning. You beat us to the punch, Dad." Nessie came down the stairs and stood in front of Charlie. "Happy Father's Day, Dad." As Bella said that, Nessie handed over the packages.

"Happy Grandfather's Day, Grampa." Charlie hugged his daughter and granddaughter together.

"Which one should I open first, Nessie?" Charlie asked Nessie. Charlie examined the packages shaking them cautiously in a teasing way with his granddaughter. She pondered it for a moment.

"I think you should open Momma's present first. Then mine." Nessie grinned. Charlie did just that. He was pleased with the new reel for fly fishing. Then he opened the presents from Nessie: a new fishing vest and cap.

"Thank you girls! I can't wait to try out the reel wearing my new vest and cap! Perhaps later today?" He looked to Sue who smiled and shook her head no. "Well maybe not today, but later this week! So what did you get your dad and Carlisle?"

"I made Daddy a painting. For Gran, Momma and I searched for some books that we thought he would like." Nessie grinned.

Carlisle interjected here before Nessie could explain further, "One of my ancestors was an Anglican pastor. And an old book written by Moorish physician that looks interesting. That granddaughter of ours is relentless when she is searching for things, as well as being very adept on the computer. I think her Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and mother are teaching her too many things on the computer!" Carlisle smiled. In the old days, Bella would have blushed beet red, but these days she just grinned and let it go.

Charlie and Sue stayed for an hour or so before they headed back out to the reservation to join Seth and Leah for the remainder of Father's Day. The day progressed into late afternoon while Nessie played with Emmett on Wii. By evening, Nessie was curled up on the sofa with Edward's arm tucked around her as he read her story. Her eyes were slowly closing as Edward continued to read her book to her when she finally went limp in his arm.

Esme came to join him, "You look quite pleased with yourself." She noted to him.

"I am. I never understood what you and Rosalie were talking about when you were talking about children. For that I truly am sorry. Having Renesmee has truly made me understand the situations you were both in much better. Thank you for teaching me about this part. I can't imagine what life would have been without her." Edward looked down at his sleeping daughter who was melded to him. "I am very lucky to have her."

"Oh Edward." Esme kissed his forehead. "You are getting there. I know some days it was hard to know what was right, but I am so happy for you." Esme looked up and found Carlisle standing next to her. He patted his son's shoulder in agreement. He had been so worried when Bella and Edward and returned from their honeymoon with Bella pregnant. He had listened to his daughter and wife. For that he was very grateful as he shared a look with his son at his granddaughter. They were all precious in their own ways, but as he studied his granddaughter's expression while she slept, he had an idea of why Edward enjoyed the nights watching Bella sleep. All in all it was an incredible Father's Day, courtesy of one very little girl, who just happened to human/vampire hybrid.


End file.
